High school Freshmen
by hollywood101
Summary: New chapters up no frames plzz!
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a High School Freshmen

Its been done before but this is my version.

I havent wrote in forever and if u aint into

sexual scenes/mature scenes then dont even bother reviewing

i had to many frames

im writting whatever the F i want 15 and im writting sex scenes

Everyone is 14 years old and freshmen in high school

rated for sexual scenes

At school!

"Hey do you have a date for homecoming?' Cindy asked Jimmy

"No" said Jimmy

"And why not your so damn sexy" said Cindy

"I didn't think anyone thought of me that way" said Jimmy

"Well i put a rumor around your taken by a foreign girl in China" said Cindy

"Why?" asked Jimmy

"Because I want you" said Cindy

_Cindy slowly kisses him and pushes him against the lockers but Jimmy pulled away_

"If we are going to do this lets do it right" Said Jimmy

"As in skip school and go to my place?' asked Cindy

"Yeah" said Jimmy

_They skipped there next classes and went to cindys home._

_they went to cindys room and jimmy lay on her bed and cindy jumped on top_

_of him and they started kissing they soon start tongue kissing after about 5 mins the door bell rings they reallize that school was only a half day and didnt know what to do what would there friends think if they saw them they walked downstaris and looked through the peep hole and realized it was libby._

_but jimmy didnt give a shit he grabbed cindy and took her to the couch and they started making out libby kept knocking she knew cindy was home because there were lights on and the car was gone.. she slowly turned the knob._

_she gasped when she heard moaning and saw the image she wouldnt_

_imagine._

"uh excuse me" said Libby

_They pulled away and looked up at lbby_

_"_Well i better go you see"said Jimmy

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING!!" said Libby angerily

"what is wrong" said Cindy

"this is not what you two are suppose to do i mean come on i never thought i'd see the day" said libby

"its not like we were going to have sex" said Cindy

"but you were probably thinking it" said LIbby

"who cares if we did do something you know i have condoms" said cindy

"woah no i didnt know" said Libby

"you know what libby didnt you ever do this with sheen dont you dare deny it"

"yeah i did but we are a couple you aint" said Libby

"please libby ill text you later please just go i need to talk to jimmy alone i promise i wont do nothing ill regret" said Cindy

_Libby left cindy waited for the door to shut and it did_

_cindy grabbed jimmy and started kissing him he pulled her ontop of him and they continue kissing silently and cindy started unbottoning jimmys top_


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

High school freshmen

_Cindy started unbottoning Jimmys shirt when Jimmy pulled away cindy said_

"whats wrong" said cindy

"you promised libby you wouldnt have sex" said jimmy

"but does she have to know" said Cindy

"i guess not now where were we" said Jimmy

_they started kissing again and when she was about to start unbotton his shirt they heard the door knob they hurried and acted natual _

"hey cindy you okay just checking in i have a message from your mother she is stuck in traffic and wanted to let you know she'll be home later then she expected and she said to order out or cook for yourself her extra credit card is upstairs in the secret area" said the friendly neighbor

"okay thanks bye" said Cindy

"bye" said the friendly neighbor

"that was close" said Cindy

_Jimmy took her and carried her upstairs to her bed they started kissing soon theere clothes off they fell asleep they woke up around 5am and cindy kissed jimmy to wake him up but that made him pull her down ontop of him they started making out but cindy realized they had to get dressed before her mother got home _

"cindy you should really check to see if your pragnant" said Jimmy

"oh crap we forgot the condom" said Cindy

"yeah im so sorry cindy" said Jimmy

"dont worry i might not be pragnant but if i am what should we do" said cindy

"Well if you dont want your mother to find out then youll have to get a abortion" said Jimmy

"no i cant do that, that would be so awful" said Cindy

"go take the test" said jimmy

"ok" said Cindy

"what did it say cindy" asked Jimmy

"Negative on both of them" said Cindy

"oh thank god' said Jimmy

_cindy started crying_

"whats wrong" asked Jimmy

"I was kinding hoping i was" said Cindy

"why" asked Jimmy

"Because i think we love eachother and when two people love eachother they have a child"said Cindy

"but we only 14 i mean we're almost 15 but i mean we are freshmen" said jimmy

"I dont care i love you and i want to have a baby" said Cindy

"oh" said Jimmy "i guess i could understand"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"oh i guess i could understand" said jimmy

"are you sayinh we should try agan" said Cindy

"Why dont you talk to your mom on the subject and of coarse we can try again" said Jimmy

"I guess ill talk to you later" said Cindy

"yeah" said Jimmy

_he jumped out the window and hurried home_

_few minutes later cindy's mother came home_

"Mom i need to talk to you" said Cindy

_Cindys mom came in_

"yeah honey" said Cindys mother

"can we talk" said cindy

"yes" said Cindy mother

"Now what would you say if i told you i want to have safe sex with someone" said Cindy  
"i would say as long as you like the guy i approve" said cindys mother

"ok now what would you say if i told you i want to have sex without protection" said Cindy

"well may i ask who with" said Cindy mother

"welll yeah Jimmy" said Cindy

"aw" said CIndys mother "but what if you get pragnant do you really want that responsibility" said cindy mother

"we love eachother yes"said Cindy_ she started crying_

"its up to you im not going to try to stop you from teenage hormones but i will be with you all the way" said Cindys mother

"thanks' said Cindy


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks" said Cindy

"no problem why dont you get ready for school im tired ill see you later" said Cindy mother

"Okay nite" said Cindy

"YEESS!!" she screamed so her mother wouldnt hear

_Cindy got ready for school and headed downstairs Jimmy was waiting for her and he kissed her and pulled away quickly_

"so you talk to your mother" asked Jimmy

'she said she approves of having a child if we are willing the responsibility" said Cindy

"so your saying you want a child at 14" said Jimmy

_they are still walking_

"yeah but you have to want one too" said cindy"

"but think of what people will think i mean in school" said Jimmy

they stopped about 3miles from the school far enough not to see it

_Cindy leaned up and kissed him he pulled his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck they countinued kissing but Jimmy pulled away and said _"If your sure about what you want we can try again this coming friday night my parents are out of town and we can try again if you really want this" said Jimmy "thats tomorrow" said Cindy

short ch sorry =((


	5. Chapter 5 Night b4 fri

"Thats tomorrow"said Cindy "Yeah I know but are you really sure"said Jimmy

"Hell yes!!'said Cindy "Okay Im sorry" said Jimmy

_They walked to school and went to class they were happy because tomorrow they had off for Fall break (5 day weekend)_

_they went home ate did some other person things and went to bed around midnight_


	6. Friday!

FRIDAY!!

Jimmy parents left and he waited for cindy to come over

_The minute the doorbell rang jimmy rushed to the door let cindy in kissed her and they went over to the couch they were kissing for a while untill they realized that the side window was open and people could see them Jimmy stopped kissing got up told cindy she had the window open and he closed it _

"are we going to have sex or just kiss" asked Cindy

"i thought you would like to start with kissing and then go upstairs"said Jimmy

"alright"said Cindy

_Jimmy led cindy to his bed and they started kissing and soon there clothes were off_

_many hours later it got dark and they were dressed again and cindy couldnt wait to take a pragancy test in 10 days and she was hoping it worked but if it didnt she would just have to keep trying_


	7. Chapter 7

10 days later

"can we take the pragancy test now" asked Jimmy

Yeah" said CIndy

10 mins later

"one is negtive and one is postive ill try later" said Cindy

"okay" said Jimmy

_They went downstairs and_

_They went on the couch and started kissing there so into it that they didnt hear the door bell ring but the second ring snapped them into reality._

"hurry go upstairs" said Cindy

"okay" said Jimmy

_Cindy opened the door and suprised to see libby_

"yeah" said Cindy

"i forgot my bags from our sleep over can i go get them" asked Libby

"Sure" said Cindy

_Libby went upstairs to get her bags she looked around the sheets were everywhere then she saw jimmy in jus his boxers hiding behind the bed (not underneath)_

_and she gasped_

"Jimmy get the hell up here" said Libby

"Hii libby why you up here"asked Jimmy

"Im not freaking even answering that you answer mine why the hell are you in boxers in cindys house"asked Libby

"look libby its not what you think"said Jimmy

"yeah i bet it is"said Libby

"GET UP HERE CINDY!!"said Libby

"yeah"said cindy

"explain now" said libby

"fine you want the truth"said Cindy

"Yes" said Libby

"the truth is we had sex"said cindy

"and"said Libby

"it came out negative so im not pragnant dont worry libby"said Cindy, she walked away sadly

"you should be happy that idiot didnt make you pragant"said Libby

"first off hes sweet and a good kisser and second mind your own freaking bussiness"said Cindy

"well maybe i should ill leave call me when you want a friend to talk to and not just a boyfriend who could get any girl he wants but he choose you"said Libby

"your jealous because my boyfriend is hot and that your still a single loser'said Cindy

"yes i am and f*ck this im outta hear cal me when you want unless your too busy with Jimmy'said Libby

"whatever"said Cindy

"im leaving'said Libby

"gooo who the hell is stopping you"said Cindy

_LIbby left _

"i should go"said Jimmy

"no dont"said Cindy

"but what about you and libby"said Jimmy  
"shell get over it"said Cindy

_Cindy started kissing jimmy while jimmy kissed back he was touching her all over _

_they pulled away_

"what is wrong cindy"said Jimmy

"nothing but i should take anohter test"said Cindy

"okay" said jimmy

_ab_out 10 minutes later

"and" said Jimmy

"Its negative but ill try again tomorrow just to make sure"said Cindy

"okay"said Jimmy

"what you wanna do"said Jimmy

"Makeout"said Cindy

_Cindy started kissing Jimmy and they decided to take it further and they went over to the couch and started kissng and when they heard a noise they thought it was just the wind which it was._


	8. Mystery Sound!

_Then there was another noise and they decided that they should remain quiet because if they made a noise and it was someone bad then they would be screwed then they remained quiet.._

"Hey Cindy"Said Nick

"Nick?what the hell you doing here"said cindy

"I wanted to tell you i like you"said Nick'

"but what if i hate you"said cindy  
"you have to atleast give me a chance"said Nick

"Come in here for a minute nick"said Cindy

"yeah" said Nick

"you see im with someone"said Cindy

"who"said nick

"jimmy"said Cindy

_Nick came over and kissed cindy but she pulled away_

"okay call me if you want"said nick

"no im sorry nick i cant be with you"said Cindy

"okay i understand but im having a party after homecoming if you wanna come"said Nick

"whatever bye"said CIndy

"bye"said nick

"Cindy you want to go to homecoming with me"said Jimmy

"of coarse"said Cindy

_Cindy leaned in and kissed jimmy,jimmy wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionantly_

"im not pragnant jimmy well try again in a few days i promise"said Cindy

"okay"said Jimmy

**Next Chapter is homecoming.**

**Please If you read and review then**

**be nice about your reviews please!**

**thanks**

**Mason!**


	9. Homecoming

**Homecoming!**

_Jimmy walked up to cindys house and rang the door bell cindy answered and she kissed him he got lost in the kiss but pulled away_

"you look beautiful"said Jimmy

"aww"said Cindy

_Jimmy kissed her again and they got lost in the kiss for about 5 minutes but jimmy realized they had to get to get going to homecoming_

"Cindy we got to go"said Jimmy

"we going to the party after"said Cindy

"yeah if you want"said Jimmy

"perfect time to try again"said cindy


	10. Party!

homecoming part 2 after the dance

The party

_They went to nick's house they went on the couch and started kissing more and more teenagers came in_

_some of the teenagers started yelling get a room get a room you show off_

_they got up walked up to the top floor and found a small room with a bed they started kissing and then there clothes were off and then they soon were in pleasure after they started they realized it was midnight they decided to go to cindys house since her mom was out of coarse friday nights parents are out having there own party so they went to cindys house after they got dressed_

_they started kissing and there clothes were off once again _

_hours later they fell asleep_

_Jimmy woke up kissed cindy _

_**End of Ch**_


End file.
